In response to RFA DE-03-006, we propose a planning process to improve oral health research infrastructure at the University of Alabama School of Dentistry. We have a rare and timely opportunity to build upon a series of recent events at the federal, state, local, university, health center, and school of dentistry levels that fortuitously have converged at this point in time to create a milieu prime for oral health research infrastructure development. In concert with successful competition for this planning grant and the Phase II grant discussed in the RFA, the School of Dentistry Dean and University President have now committed substantial monies and resources to this process, and we propose herein a process for garnering further, sustained long-term commitment past the Phase II years. This phase I application proposes two specific aims to: 1) identify needs that are critical to improving research infrastructure at the UAB School of Dentistry; and 2) develop a comprehensive Infrastructure Improvement Plan. We will evaluate 38 content areas during our needs assessment and Infrastructure Improvement Plan process, using a five-stage process performed by persons and committees with increasing spheres of responsibility. We will involve School of Dentistry faculty focus groups, have faculty complete structured questionnaires, evoke the expertise of a 16-member interdisciplinary Institutional Planning Committee, and engage the sophisticated perspectives of a six-member External Advisory Committee. Our essential message is that the School of Dentistry has significant existing strengths upon which to build, and that pending the results of our planning process, the most effective method to build upon these strengths may be to synergize with major strengths in the UAB health center and university at large. This will build an interdisciplinary program in specific oral health research areas in conjunction with specific, highly productive interdisciplinary research centers already active on campus. The proposed planning process is designed to catalyze a timely and exciting opportunity to bolster oral health research infrastructure, leading long-term to increased NIDCR, NIH, and non-federal research funding and moving the school into top-tier ranking by 2010; creating a school that consistently makes cutting-edge scientific advances; regularly submits meritorious grant applications in its targeted areas of growth; and continually provides cutting-edge scientific training and career development.